For Now , You're Mine
by thecakehater
Summary: What happens when two unlikely people are matched? How would you react if your supposedly arch-rival asks you out? And what's this about liking mysterious men?
1. Open Your Eyes, Mind and Heart

**For Now You're Mine**

A _Possible_ Butchubbles-Boomercup Fanfiction Series

Open your eyes, open your mind, open your heart.

* * *

**Eyes Wide Open**

..

….

…

….

..

It was late, so very late. In fact you really should be in bed right now.

3:45 a.m.

You glare at the clock before you.

That was the price of being a hero.

Heroine, as your bossy pink-eyed sister keeps correcting you.

The city forbids you to sleep peacefully for just one night.

As much as you loved crime fighting, you'd give up a quarter of your soul just to get a good night's rest for once.

When was the last time you slept for at least five hours? You seemed to have forgotten when. For now the longest amount of sleep you get is for an average of two hours.

You lay your clothes carelessly on your bedroom floor. God knows how eager you are to finally get some sleep.

You're so tired that you fail to notice the unknown mass of flesh sleeping on your bed, snoring loudly if you might add.

* * *

**Tsunami Waves**

"You're so easy to read but the book is boring me."  
― Emilie Autumn

..

….

…

….

..

You opened your eyes with a start.

You just heard a rather loud shriek from your sister's room.

One of the bad things about having superpowers is that your super senses are too sensitive in the mornings.

You quickly dashed to your sister's room. After all, villains often forget having the decency as to not disturb a superpowered girl's beauty sleep.

When you finally arrive to that said room, you can see Buttercup beating up a rather frightened Boomer.

You sighed. You should have expected.

This sort of thing has been happening ever since the blue Ruff took a strange liking towards your raven haired sister.

"What." *punch* "The."*punch* "Fuck." *punch*

You flinched every time Buttercup's fist landed on Boomer's now bruised-up face.

"When will these two ever decide to start acting like a normal couple?"

You glanced to the blonde haired girl beside you who just shrugged in response.

You sighed dramatically before you decide to stop the stupid banter between the couple who just disrupted your beauty sleep.

..

….

…

….

..

Breakfast in the Utoniom Residence composed of Bubbles' sinfully delicious pancakes, sighs, glares, shrugs and a dash of orange juice.

You sighed for the umpteenth time.

Clearly The Professor had not been amused by Boomer's antics.

The father of the household glared at the now fidgeting boy beside your growling sister.

This scene has happened so many times that words were no longer needed to know about the white coated scientist's wrath. You felt sorry for the boy despite the fact that he was the main reason as of why your ever short sleep was cut even more shorter.

You could imagine the punishments that The Professor will do to the boy.

Everyone was silent until your ever sweet sister…

"Um, Professor?" he glanced at her. " I think it would be wise that we'll hold of this staring contest for another time because we're kinda getting late for school."

Your eyes widen in realization.

Oh sweet Jesus!

You glanced at the clock.

_8:23_

You were out the door before one could say 'Powerpuff.'

..

….

…

….

..

You huffed in frustration.

There went your perfect record. You growled despite the fact that your classmates' stares.

Your heart sank from the sight of your teacher disappointed face.

This time you didn't feel bad about Boomer's punishments anymore.

..

….

…

….

..

After second period, it was finally your free period, which meant a short trip to the library.

Homework after all was your first priority.

Being a superhero, having extra time was rare. You could never predict when the Mayor would give you call about another monster attack, which meant a slight possibility of her not getting her homework done at home.

..

….

…

….

..

There you were casually doing your homework, minding your own business when the egoistical jerk decided to mind his business with yours.

"So Blossom, fancy seeing you here," he said with his nasal voice.

You ignored him, but clearly the jerk could not take a hint. Some Boy genius he turned out to be.

"So I heard you're planning on running for school president this year," you could hear the sound of a chair being pulled out.

Great he's going to sit beside me.

Your pink eyes met his dark blue ones.

A tint of pink was flushed on your cheeks from the realization as to how close his face was.

But of course you quickly shrug it off not allowing in increasing his already large ego.

"So what if I am? Afraid you'd lose Dexter?"

He scoffed.

"You think you'd stand a chance Blossom?" he retorted back.

You sighed; this small banter is taking up too much of your time.

"What do you want Dexter?"

He smirked, making you regret your own question.

..

….

…

….

..

You did not expect that.

No, you seriously did not expect that.

Dexter, the egoistical, self-proclaimed boy genius, just asked you out!

Were you in a paralleled universe?

Did you just imagine everything that just happened?

Did Bubbles accidentally add some sort of substance in her pancakes that made you hallucinate?

Maybe the fumes during chemistry made you see things and hear things.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven."

He didn't even let you respond, he just walked away casually. What a prat!

* * *

**Home-made Tea**

I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet

- Ed Sheeran

..

….

…

….

..

You couldn't help but giggle.

You just couldn't!

Boomer and Buttercup.

An unlikely pair but the type you couldn't help but feel smitten by how cute they are together.

You had to admit that you used to have a huge crush on the boy when you were five but now, the way your sister looks at him when she thought nobody noticed is nothing compared to your so called childish puppy love.

You stared at the couple in front of you.

Buttercup, the easily provoked sister of yours was busy pulverizing her beau. While him on the other hand was busy dodging her wrath.

Mornings with these two never fails to amuse you.

When Blossom decided to stop their playful banter, you decided to start on your pancakes. After all it would be more amusing when The Professor decides to wake up.

..

….

…

….

..

Just as predicted, breakfast was indeed entertaining.

It was slightly hard for you to hide your chuckle at the way The Professor glared at the cowering Boomer. Honestly, you would assume that the two would get used to it by now.

By the time you were done with your meal you realized how late it already was.

You sighed in disappointment before pointing that out with the others.

Oh well, maybe next time you'd get to watch The Professor affectionately give Boomer punishments. You can be a bit sadistic at times.

..

….

…

….

..

Smiling, you waved at your art class partner. He was slightly preoccupied carrying two rather heavy clay busts in his arms but still managing to wave back, until one of the said busts fall off from his grasp.

Quickly you dashed beside him. You thanked God for your fast reflexes because if he gets into trouble you would surely be to reason.

You heard him sigh in relief before muttering a thank you.

"I see Mr. Believe made you his errand boy once again," you smiled as you walked beside him while slightly feeling bad for him because for an average person the bust was heavy and our art teacher just made him bring two.

"I'm used to it, he is after all my uncle," he shrugged.

Mike and you met during kindergarten but became closer during the first day of school in 3rd grade. Being the clumsy boy that he is made him a perfect target of bullies like Mitch Mitchelson but thankfully with your presence, he was safe. Not that he knows about that.

"Well that seems unfair, just because you're his nephew doesn't give you the burden of granting his every wish. You have more important things to do," you ranted making him smile a little.

"I'm okay really. Sure it's a bit annoying but he's family," he said simply ending your conversation.

When the two of you arrived in the art room it was surprisingly full but then you remembered how late you were.

Mr. Believe eyed you, making you feel a bit self-conscious. He must be disappointed that his best art student was late once again.

"So what are we doing today?" you asked the sandy haired boy.

"Uncle- I mean Mr. Believe said that we'll just have to continue on our miniature Eifel Tower model today. "

You both sighed. The task would have been interesting for the two of you if only you didn't finish the model yesterday. Mike and you were left with the agony of watching your other classmates finishing their half made towers from your own table.

"So I heard about Julie, how is she?" he asked with concern.

During your battle against the gooey monster Julie was accidentally hit by the monsters acidic spit sending her immediately to the hospital.

"I can't really say she's fine but thankfully her injure isn't fatal and the doctors said that she'll heal after a couple of days."

"Well that's good to hear; after all, she is joining the swimming team this year."

Before you realized it, the bell rang indicating that the class was over.

..

….

…

….

..

You let out an annoyed sigh when you remembered that Math was your next subject. You weakest one.

Algebra has always been the hindrance of your dream of fulfilling a carefree life. Your relationship with the subject was nothing but hate.

To make things worst Brick is in that class. Excuse your French but, Brick Jojo is nothing but an insolent bastard who likes to rub on people's face about how good he is with numbers.

You wondered what the other girls saw in him. How is he listed as Pokey Oaks High's Hottest Boy Online?

You honestly cannot see why.

Usually, you always try to see the good in people but you just cannot see anything charming about him.

Your inner rant was interrupted by the sound of Robin's voice calling your name. She was motioning you to sit beside her. In which you gladly followed thanking God that she was between you and Brick, hindering him from bestowing you his cockiness when it comes to math.

..

….

…

….

..

Math had been a nightmare. Thanks to Brick, Mrs. Gauss decided to give you all an on-the-spot quiz. You could guess that you would fail on that quiz when you receive the results.

When you finally got yourself free from the prison-like classroom your eyes were met by a large mass of red hair.

He and his brother Butch was standing outside glancing at you. You ignored them.

Convincing yourself that they were not there to torment you. They were just there talking. But alas, your first instincts were correct!

"Why if it isn't Bubsy!" you heard Brick's mocking voice.

You ignored him.

"Giving us the silent treatment eh?"

Butch was once again silent. As you all grew up, he became the most silent out of all the Ruffs.

He had the aura of mystery. You like mysteries.

Your face quickly grew hot when you got caught staring at him when he stared back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you bestowing your oh-so-heavenly presence Brick?" you felt proud that you finally perfected Buttercup's sarcasm.

His reply was cut-off when the sound of beeping caught all of your attentions.

Hesitantly, the three of you nodded before running towards the nearest exit and flew your way towards every monster's favorite terrorizing spot.

* * *

**Is it slightly confusing?**

**If so, the first part is according Buttercup's POV**

**While the second is Blossom's**

**And lastly Bubbles'**

**I hope you like it so far.**


	2. You Need Me But I Don't Need you

**For Now You're Mine**

A _Possible_ Butchubbles-Boomercup Fanfiction Series

You Need Me But I Don't Need you

* * *

**Fuse**

|Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb|

Evanescence 

* * *

*Beep*

You cringed.

*Beep*

You sighed

*Beep*

You glared.

What do they want now?

Back when you were five, crime fighting had always been your hobby.

The rush.

Oh the rush of gutting and punching your enemies.

It used to be so amazing to you.

Why does it feel so different now?

Perhaps it's the lack of challenge.

Yes, that may be it.

Crime fighting back then was different.

Back then there were only three of you.

And back then you weren't just as strong as you are now.

The lack of challenge.

Nothing really surprises you anymore.

Even Pinky, doesn't even have to think hard enough just to finish them using strategies.

Crime fighting has become,

For a lack of better words,

_Boring_.

*Beep*

You sighed once again before flying towards the city.

You could hear your teacher's angry protests about flying inside school property and what not.

You didn't give a shit.

Shit today was too expensive for you to randomly give.

..

….

….

….

..

"What took you so long?"

You heard your sister ask but didn't respond.

You just want this to be over with so you can return to your wonderful nap.

You watch as two of the ruffs and your blue-eyed sister arrive.

You're still not very amused by the fact that they're helping you save the city now.

I mean they did try to erase you from existence when you were five.

It's not like anyone can easily forgive anyone in an instant.

But then again, you are sleeping with two of them. So maybe you did forgive them just a little.

Where was that monster anyway?

You looked around but you didn't find it.

"Let's scatter and see where it's hiding," a bossy voice rang into your ears.

Everyone but you nodded.

You found that playing hide and seek with this stupid monster rather tiresome.

You decided to leave. They could handle that bug without her.

..

….

….

….

..

It had been hours since you left your teammates fight the bug-eyed beast with thirty-two hands and green dragon wings.

You were now sitting on one of the chairs in the dining table while halfheartedly listening to your sister rant.

She was pissed at you for ditching them.

So pissed that you're guessing that this rant of hers would probably take longer than usual.

"-How could you be so irresponsible? Leaving us like that. That was just unacceptable Buttercup. What if we really needed your hand?"

"But the thing was Pinky, you didn't need my hand. There were five of you and one of him."

You just had to point that one out. It was just that obvious.

"That's not the point! You really shou-"

You rolled your eyes and pretended to listen to her.

Could this day get even more boring?

..

….

….

….

..

Yes, it could.

Dexter just arrived at the door.

What was he even doing here?

* * *

**Life on Mars**

|You're not right in the head, and nor am I, and this is why...this is why I like you.|  
Morrissey

* * *

No.

Unacceptable.

You just stood there blinking in disbelief.

He was actually serious?

Your eyes kept shifting back and forth from Buttercup to Dexter.

Your sister seemed to be sporting a scowl on her face as Dexter talked about something.

Why was he even here?

And why in Newton's name is he wearing a tux?

He looked at you up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"I see you are a bit underdressed for our event."

You seemed to have lost your voice because no words could pop out of your mouth for your salvation.

"Ah, no matter, no matter. I'll just lend you a dress along the way; after all we are going to a rather formal party."

He grabbed your hand while guiding you to the waiting black limo outside your home.

Wait, what? And did he just say party?

What party?

Nobody ever agreed into coming to a party!

"Let go of me! I never agreed to this!" you shouted.

You managed to yank your hand off of him.

"Tut, tut, tut, Ms. Utoniom I didn't know you were this forgetful. Asked you to accompany me earlier in the library, remember?"

In this angled, you suddenly realized how tall he really was. Being around the boys at your school, it managed to give him the illusion of being rather short. But right in this moment, standing only a few short meters beside you…made you realized that he was indeed tall enough to overshadow you.

"Blossom?"

The sound of his voice managed to knock you out from your stupor.

"I-I…I mean you never gave me a chance to answer," you cursed yourself for stuttering.

That was utterly unacceptable.

Checking-out your campaign rival was totally unacceptable Blossom.

"Well that's because it wasn't asking you," stated as-matter-of-factly "I was telling you."

"Dexter, I am not sure if you are aware of this but unlike some people, I actually have a rather tight schedule for tonight."

"Well too bad for you then," he dragged you inside the limo with a smirk.

..

….

….

….

..

You inwardly cursed that blasted machine of his.

You inwardly cursed that smirk on his face when he witnessed your dismay.

The limo ride had been utterly horrible.

Turns out boy genius over there was a fan of James Bond and decided to make her into one of those James Bond whores by commanding his computer into forcefully making her wear a rather fit and revealing red dress that flowed graciously on the floor.

And the fact that you still don't know where you're going didn't make you feel any perky.

..

….

….

….

..

"Relax Utoniom."

You scoffed.

Easy for him to say.

He was not the one being kidnap into one of Townsville biggest formal parties surround by famous scientists all over the world. And the fact that your father, The Professor was invited and doesn't know that you were even here in first place did not make her feel better.

"You'll be fine."

"Just shut up Dexter. And be on the lookout for my father."

"My, my Utoniom, I'm surprised to find out that you're one of those sneakily wild teenagers."

You glared at him.

"You insolent prat you're the sneaky one in here. You freaking kidnap me without my consent!"

"Well, it wouldn't be called kidnapping if I asked for your consent."

If you weren't surrounded by the world's most famous scientists you would have pulverized him right here, right now.

This boy was evil.

..

….

….

….

..

You refused to speak to him.

You, Blossom Utoniom just decided to give him the silent treatment.

As he escorted you towards every famous guest, you were polite to them.

You were the perfect little girl to them.

But to him you were his worst nightmare.

He didn't actually expect her to allow his crime unjustified, now did he?

Silly boy.

..

….

….

….

..

"Utoniom."

You ignored him.

You could feel him roll his eyes behind you.

"Look Blossom, the reason I asked you to accompany me is-"

"Kidnapped me," you corrected.

He rolled his cobalt eyes behind his thick glasses.

"I asked you to accompany me is because…well you're the only one in our school who's used to these kinds of events."

"Buttercup and Bubbles are used to these as well why didn't you kidnap them?"

"Well, I'm not very closed to them now am I?"

"And we are?"

He sighed dramatically.

"Let me rephrase that."

You patiently stared at him urging him to continue.

"Well you, Blossom Utoniom, are the most infuriating most annoying girl I have I ever met!"

You were about to bite back an answer to his insult when…

"Let me finish," he sighed once again. "Blossom, you're the only person able to challenge me. You're the only one who I consider my rival after Mandark left to Japan. What I'm saying is that Blossom, I-I-I… I am proud to say that you are my one and only competition."

The two of you grew silent for a few seconds before words could be formulated in your brilliant mind.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I, Blossom Utoniom, am proud to be your rival Dexter, Boy Genius."

For the first time that night, the two of you smiled genuinely at each other. But yours however, quickly faltered when you saw The Professor marching his way towards you.

This was not good.

* * *

**By Chance**

|If you fall, I'll be there|

Floor

* * *

It was way past twelve when you were woken up by the yells of your rather angry dad, The Professor.

You rubbed your eyes before you decided to see what was going on.

Maybe Boomer was in Buttercup's room again.

That boy will never learn will he?

You shook your head in amusement.

However, when you arrived to the living room, you didn't expect The Professor yelling at Blossom.

You didn't quite understand why he was so angry but you guessed it had something to do with Blossom's rather cute dress.

Wait, didn't Dexter take her on a date?

Oh, so now you get it.

Maybe they got caught or something...where did she even get that dress?

Because most of Blossom's dresses were borrowed from you.

Your ears perked up when The Professor said something about them being in the event that he was in.

That confused you even more.

How did they even get in?

Wait… Dexter's the youngest scientist who won a Noble prize!

You couldn't help but squeal!

Which made everyone in the room turn at you with raised brows.

"Sorry, don't mind me."

OMG! Lucky Blossom!

Well, if that's the only reason The Professor is angry about, then you're completely sure he'll cool off in the morning.

..

….

….

….

..

You were wrong.

He did not cool off in the morning like you predicted.

Turns out Dexter happened to be working in a rival company opposing The Professor's company.

He probab;y feels betrayed that his beloved daughter is dating an enemy, that's why he's pouting.

You sighed and rolled your eyes.

Typical them like father like daughter.

He's given her the most evil punishment anyone could give…

_The Silent Treatment._

There wasn't really anything you could do to stop this.

Once The Professor zips his mouth, no one can stop it but him.

Well, enough of that.

Drama, gives you wrinkles.

And you, Bubbles Utoniom, do not, I mean DO NOT allow yourself to get wrinkles before your seventy-nine.

So you decided to divert your attention with pancakes!

After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

..

….

….

….

..

_All work and no play make Jack a dull boy._

Obviously your History teacher never heard of that praise.

Despite having already given you an assignment for next week, he also kind enough to bestow you and the rest of the class (note the sarcasm) a project.

A project made in pairs.

And too add to his oh so sweetness, he decided to do it by lot.

So which explains why your hand is inside a freaking fishbowl filled with papers.

You picked a random paper, hoping you'll get Robin or Elmer.

You're faced turned into a confused expression.

|BUTCH JOJO|

You didn't know he was in your class. You never noticed him before. But there he was, when you turned your head to search for him, sitting in the farthest side of the room his eyes widen a bit when you waved at him before announcing to Mr. Brooks the name of you partner.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

**In case you haven't notice (which I doubt you haven't because it's rather obvious) the quotes I slap in my fics are random and little to none relevant to the story, I just love putting pretty quotes and stuff.**

**I'm actually a DexterxBlossom Shipper but I refuse to make this into a crossover story. I'm stubborn that way.**


	3. Mesmerizing, Hypnotizing

**For Now You're Mine**

A _Possible_ Butchubbles-Boomercup Fanfiction Series

So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing.

* * *

**Just Do It**

|Take the leap|

Anonymous

Okay, you can do this.

You know he isn't that bad. You've worked with him numerous times. Though, this would be the very first time directly talking to him. But hey, you've had decent conversations with strangers before and that never bothered you. And Butch is nowhere near a stranger. So what if he scares you? You're scared of lots of things. Remember Boogeyman? You were so scared of him remember? But what did you do to him? You fought your fear and defeated him single-handedly.

So talking to Butch is like a walk in the park. A walk in a really dark cemetery park.

You gulped, you're silent pep talk with your inner-self did not help at all.

Turns out despite being teammates for more than three years, you're still afraid of him.

After all, he was Buttercup's counterpart. So he's probably just as easily provoked as her. The only reason why you could get away from Buttercup's wrath is because you're her baby sister and you know she loves you even if she'll never admit that.

Okay, here goes nothing.

"U-um, B-butch?" he turned around to see you.

You stuttered out your suggestions about the project, you wondered if he could understand what you a word of what you just told him as his friends stared at you with curiosity.

"Give me your class schedule," he ordered much to your confusion.

Why would he want that?

He sighed, "Don't worry; I just need it so we can work out with our schedules."

"o-oh" you felt stupid.

You handed it to him.

"Wait for me after Chemistry class tomorrow," he simply said before he left with his comrades.

Chemistry?

..

…..

….

…..

..

It was already lunch time, sitting in between two of your friends, Mike and Robin. They were bickering once again.

"No way, Major Glory could totally defeat Blossom when it comes to battle strategies," Mike concluded.

"Nu-uh! Blossom can wipe his glorious butt with that perfect little brain of hers," retorted Robin.

Another pointless debate once again.

"Major Glory's experience gives him the advantage of winning. After all, he was the one who taught Blossom the basics"

"Taught her the basics? _Bitch please_, Blossom taught herself the basics from the day she was born, he just added a few tricks to improve her skill and besides his old fashioned sense of strategy is a nothing compared to Blossom's more innovative style."

"Old fashioned?! Robin, may I remind you Major Glory was the first to-"

O-kay, that would be your cue to stop them from killing each other.

"Okay as much as I appreciate both of you arguing about my sister's and our mentor's strategy skills while making me feel uncomfortable in the process, why don't we all just agree to disagree, neh?" you glanced at both of them before they nodded reluctantly with scowls plastered on their faces.

You always find their banters amusing no matter how pointless and how utterly uncomfortable they may be.

"Well speaking of Blossom, where is she?" Robin finally asked.

"I think she's still busy signing petitions for her candidacy."

"She seemed stressed-out these days…"

"Tell me about it, earlier, she just yelled at me for breathing!"

"Oh sorry about that Mike, Blossom's just had a rough night last night," remembering about The Professor's wrath made you cringe a bit. The silent treatment was never a pleasant experience especially if one is so close with their father as much as you three are with yours.

"So anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you signed this for me, Mr. Sneebly, and I can assure you that if ever I win this election that I'll make this school even better under my governance."

Well speak of the devil.

You watched as your sister convinced Mr. S, the awesome music teacher to sign for her petition. The tubby man just smiled and reached out for his pen and scribbled on the half-filled paper.

When it was all done, Blossom along with Lisa Simpson the current School President walked towards your table while Robin waved enthusiastically at both of them.

The school cafeteria was now packed with hungry students carrying multicolored trays towards their chosen tables.

A mass of raven hair caught your eyes. It was Butch.

His back faced within your viewpoint while he was facing with his own set of friends along with a rather glum Boomer.

Brick was nowhere in sight and come to think of it so was Buttercup.

You never saw her all morning and she wasn't around breakfast as well.

Hmm… How strange.

Oh well, over thinking about things that shouldn't be over thought about can cause you wrinkles and you really do not want that now do you?

So you decided to return your attention back to your friends. Robin and Mike were once again bickering.

This time about you're agility compared with Boomer's.

You fought the urge to growl.

* * *

**Rush**

|Insert awesome line here|

An awesome person

You felt bad.

You felt really bad.

This was the first time professor gave you the silent treatment.

He usually gives it to Buttercup or Bubbles but never you.

You were supposed to be his perfect little girl.

It's entirely _his_ fault.

Curse him and his ginger locks. (wait are you ginger as well?)

Curse his deep blue eyes.

Curse his semi-sweet words that he said to you last night.

It wasn't for him; you would have never gone out last night without permission.

If it wasn't for him The Professor would never have felt so betrayed by his own daughter for "going out" with the rival company. But she didn't even know. She didn't even know about that.

She didn't plan the whole thing!

Why must she be the one who has to suffer?

Wait…that was his plan all along!

That evil good-for-nothing four-eyed git!

He planned everything!

He wanted me to get into trouble, for the possibility of lowering down my defenses! Well, unfortunately for him you're smart enough to see it sooner. You Blossom Utoniom, will solemnly swear not to be pushed over by silly cute ginger boys while juggling between becoming Student Body President and redeeming The Professor's trust. Yes, you can do it Blossom, you can do it!'

After convincing Mr. Sneebly to sign for my petition, Lisa and I finally walked towards my sister and her friends. Robin was waving at us excitedly, motioning us to sit with them.

Then you noticed that Buttercup was missing once again.

Your eyebrows furrowed at that thought.

You rarely see her at home these days.

Come to think of it, she'd been a little bit distant towards all of you now.

You wondered in puzzlement as of what was the reason behind her sudden change of character.

It was as if she didn't care anymore… as if she wasn't the Buttercup you once knew.

* * *

**A Void of Nothingness**

|It's too cold outside for angels to fly|

Ed Sheeran

You didn't really give a shit.

But hey, it's not that it's not a common occurrence.

When was the last time you cared about something anyway?

You're apathy is bigger than this city.

You stared at your reflection.

Your expression; dull and stoic.

Just like how you feel inside.

Dull, stoic and

Empty.

Your hair is a mess.

Your neon green eyes looked bored but with a hint of hunger.

They're hungry for something.

They're craving for something.

Something, anything!

You're craving for excitement.

You missed the rush.

When was the last time you had fun?

Actually you just had fun.

Momentary fun.

You walked out from the bathroom only to witness him lying on his bed.

Still a sleep.

Typical man.

You just fucked him.

You're eyes lingered on his sleeping form.

He was handsome, but you'll never admit that to him.

He'll never shut up about that.

His ruffled hair contrasted his usual style.

That made you smile a little.

He shifted on his sleep making you flinch a bit.

You can't get caught staring at him while he was sleeping; it'll make his ego go up to the roof.

You decided to look for your clothes and get the hell out of here.

..

…

….

…

..

You decided to use the window remembering the awkwardness the last time you used the door.

You could sense the hint of jealous of Boomer's voice when he saw you walk out from Brick's room, though he never admitted that he was jealous.

But what did he expect?

He knew for the fact that they weren't a couple despite your sister's beliefs.

You were friends, just like Brick.

Friends with benefits.

Fucking without love.

Just simple intercourse.

That was why you get so pissed off when he visits your house.

She hates the fact that Bubbles and Blossom think that they were a couple.

Because they aren't, nor will they ever be a couple.

You can't afford the pain that comes with that kind of baggage.

So here you are avoiding him by flying out from the window.

Seeing those sad blue eyes would only make you feel guilty.

Silly really, you Buttercup Utoniom, the Powerpuff girl's toughest fighter, acting like a coward.

* * *

**Bag of Sand**

|Who would tell me how it all ends and how it all begins|

Thriving Ivory

You secretly watched her go.

You made her believe that you were just sleeping.

You felt something from the pit of your stomach when she stared at you, who believed you were sleeping.

You sneaky bastard.

She rarely smiled but when she does, she was breathtaking.

Now you sound like a sappy schoolgirl.

But it's the truth.

She is beautiful.

Not that you'll ever admit that to her.

The last thing you want is for her to feel weird-out by you.

She already has Boomer to feel weird-out by, she doesn't need another Ruff brother to give her that burden.

You finally regained the strength to sit down out from your lying state.

When you agreed to your deal, you hoped that maybe one day she'll feel something for you other than lust.

You hoped that maybe one day she'll learn to love.

To love once again.

That one day she'd learn to forget.

Idiot, you really are.

It's not like she'll suddenly love you.

It's not like she'll suddenly fall into your arms and proclaim her undying love for you.

That's would be stupid and out of character for her.

And besides, do you really believe she'll fall for someone like you?

No, you don't.

So wake up, reality may be bitter and cold but I'll make you sane again.

Wake up Brick, just wake up.

But sadly you can't, you're still clinging on to something that doesn't exist.

Sappy, you really are.

* * *

**You might be wondering why I turned Buttercup into this angst monster…well, I'm actually basing her from someone I know. I don't know why but I can't help myself but want to write about her through Buttercup. Sorry about butchering her. I'm just horrible that way.**

**And yes, Buttercup is sleeping with Boomer and Brick.**

**So, what do you think so far?**


	4. Labyrinth I

**For Now You're Mine**

A _Possible_ Butchubbles-Boomercup Fanfiction Series

Love is a maze, Life is a riddle while I'm just caught in the Middle.

* * *

**Extinguish **

|Even my memories and conscious are uncertain now|

Lyu:Lyu

For a minimum of thirty minutes, the two of you have successfully made each other uncomfortable.

This session would most probably the longest amount of time that you have spent with her.

You never really acknowledge much of her presence before, much less talk to her.

This must be one of fate's fucked up jokes to screw with you.

You can barely tolerate the girl when you were ignoring her, but now you're sitting together in the least place that you would be seen in, the library.

Despite her discomfort, she, being Bubbles, have babbled nonstop about the project as you absentmindedly nodded, not really interested to talk or suggest much.

Then suddenly, she cleared her throat, muddling her blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, it was quickly followed by a sigh.

You noticed that her light brows began to furrow. And a slight of annoyance was plastered on her face.

"You know what? it's pretty obvious that your head's elsewhere, and I think I prefer having an actual conversation with a person rather than talk to myself like some loony. So come to me when you're actually willing enough to bestow to me you help in making this project."

Then as if on cue, your beepers went off, indicating another monster attack.

As the two of you ran to the nearest window, you took the time to analyze what happened earlier.

..

…..

..

If you weren't so caught up with your annoyance you would have noticed the signs.

Her voice was a bit forced into sounding cheerful when you usually it came so naturally for her.

As was her eyes that weren't as animated as they were when she usually talked.

Hell, even her use of words was guarded.

Wanna know why?

It was because of you (obviously).

The way you acted like some jerk as you bluntly made her feel how annoyed you were that she was your partner.

How you shrug at every suggestion she gave your way and how you wouldn't look her in the eye until the time she cleared her throat.

The moment that her brows furrowed, you knew that you, Butch Jojo, were screwed.

After all, no one could piss off the sugar child that easily but when they do…

You shrugged as you remembered what Mojo told you about a rather angry Bubbles beating him into pulp all by herself at the age of five.

You watched her from the corner of your eye.

She was still fuming from her anger as she hovered into the air letting the wind blow her hair.

Maybe, this side of her wasn't all too bad.

When her slightly flushed face was refreshingly amusing to watch, along with her lips pouty lips pursing was a sight to laugh about.

But for the sake of your life you decided not to point that out.

…

…..

…

You cursed for the thousandth time already.

For the past hour the two of you have done nothing but dodge from the monster's flames.

You growled.

"Quit vomiting fire you fucking beast!" you shouted with frustration.

You couldn't even get near that thing without being roasted alive.

"Where the fuck are the others?!" you shouted to no one in particular but since it was only Bubbles with you she was the only one who unhappily answered.

"I have no idea, but they better be coming or we'll not be the only once getting roasted alive after this.

Obviously she still was not in her perkiest mood just yet. Well mostly because of the flame burping beast and partially because of you.

She's obviously still heated up from your behavior in the library.

Oh well, extremely strong fire breathing monster first, Bubble-vicious later.

The monster was extremely weird. It looked like one of Him's fucked up creations back in Hell.

You called out to warn Bubbles about the monster's approaching tail.

You're eyes narrowed at the snake headed tail then shifted them towards its other two heads.

A goat and a lion.

The fuck!

It's Him's chimera!

If that stupid thing is here then that means…

Crap.

That was when you were devoured by the flames of the chimera with only Bubbles' painful shriek relaying to you her situation.

* * *

**Close**

|Only capable of decaying and withering away, What more can I do with this body of mine?|

Lyu:Lyu

When you woke up you were greeted by the sight of darkness.

You scanned your surrounding in hopes of finding Boomer around.

You wondered if you were dead.

Because the last thing you remember before going unconscious was the sight of that monster's mouth gobbling you.

Then if your suspicion is right then you are most probably in hell right now.

You suddenly found yourself cursing the others for not coming to your aid. Leaving you and Boomer the horrible pleasure of facing that weird serpent like monster alone.

So much for teamwork. But then you realized perhaps it was karma.

This, this was your karma for all those times when you abandoned them when they needed you.

Allowing them to fight thousands of monsters without you.

You deserve to be here in hell.

You horrible, horrible person.

Drips of water fell down on your face you looked up surprised. It wasn't raining. If it was, your ebony hair would have been wet as well.

Then you found yourself wiping tears from your bottle green eyes.

You were crying…

With that realization, light bitter sobs escaped from inside you.

All that bottled up emotions finally resurfacing.

When was the last time you cried like this?

You can't remember.

Perhaps you never did.

The toughest fighter never cried until now.

How pathetic…

_Buttercup?_

Don't listen to it Buttercup.

_Buttercup?_

Don't, it's not real. It was sound like him but that's not him.

Don't listen to that voice.

_Buttercup?_

No, don't. He's all in your head to drive you insane.

Insane? What's the point in keeping yourself sane when you're already in hell?

_Butterc—_

…

…..

…

Your eyes flickered open only to be greeted by deep blue eyes.

"What happened?" your voice was hoarse.

"After getting eaten by that monster we were sent here."

"Where is _here_?" you sat up and looked around.

You were inside a corridor of some sort. Everything was red and black. It reminded you of somewhere but couldn't exactly remember where.

You wondered in puzzlement when he didn't answer.

* * *

**Revive**

|And suddenly, on top of the bridge, we grow sick of everything|

Lyu:Lyu

"A labyrinth?" he nodded at you as his red eyes scanned the place.

"Instead of killing us that hydra must have sent us here."

Even from the first time you laid eyes on that accursed monster you already knew that this was Him's doing, because no one was vile enough to actually send a hydra to kill them.

"What if we really are dead and w—"

"I've been to the Underworld once and this isn't it," he interjected making you feel apologetic about being responsible of his death the first time around.

The two of you started walking, not really sure to where but just somewhere other than there.

You wondered about it so many times. Every time you had to face the red skinned devil, questions of death always fogged your mind.

How does it feel when you die?

To your surprise Birck suddenly answered you.

"You feel the agony and pain of not living," you didn't even realize that you said it out loud.

"W-why?"

"Why? Well that's a bit of a stupid question coming from you Bloss…" he scoffed which made you scoff in return. "When I died that time, I was only two days old. There was so much more I wanted to do, well sure they were a bit of evil, but still can you blame us? Mojo was the one who created us remember? So anyway, the point is me and my brothers died without knowing exactly how to live."

You remained silent, not really sure what to say. You were the one who killed him after all. Your kiss of death caused him to explode into nothingness. It was your fau—

"But I don't blame you, you know…well maybe when I was still younger I did. But I understand why you did it now. That's why we agreed with the alliance in the first place. In order to redeem ourselves for what we did."

He gave you a genuine smile for the very first time, making your heart pound rapidly all of a sudden.

Thankfully though, the place was too dark for him to see the growing blush across your face.

"Come on, let's find a way out of here."

* * *

**I'm not really good with this kind of theme but I do hope I did okay. And I also hope that it isn't way to confusing. **

**If it is confusing…then I'll explain a bit.**

**You see each pair was actually fighting one of the three different monsters at the same time in different places. After their "deaths" they were sent into the different parts of Him's labyrinth.**


	5. Labyrinth II

**For Now You're Mine**

A _Possible_ Butchubbles-Boomercup Fanfiction Series

Shield your eyes from their lies

The Second Installment of Labyrinth

* * *

**Monochromic Tones**

|There are things that people can't accept, even if they do understand them|

Gundam Seed

* * *

Silence has always been deafening to you.

The absence of sound reminds you of the bitter reality.

It reminds you of the things you cannot grasp.

The things that you cannot have.

Things like her.

As you walked your way towards the vast nowhere, you couldn't take your eyes away from her charcoal hair that seemed to have camouflaged within the darkness of the place.

You went into a great panic when you saw her cry in her sleep. No matter how many times you have called her name she just wouldn't wake up.

But by the time you were about to shake her awake, her eyes met yours. A relief shook violently within you.

She asked you where this place was.

You knew where this was but you refused to believe it. You refused to believe that once again you're within Him's grasps.

A small tremor escaped you for a second.

It's easier to pretend not to know than to accept the fact that you do know.

You have walked for hours know but still no sign of freedom. Not even a gleam of light as a sign that they'd ever get out from this hell of a place.

You could feel your tiredness slowly taking over your body, after that fight with that blasted snake, your energy pretty much drained all together.

And you could tell she was getting weaker as well, you both needed rest if you ever wanted to get out of here.

"Buttercup."

She didn't respond.

"Buttercup."

She still ignored.

You reached for her shoulder and called her name once more.

"What?" she hissed.

"We should rest," it was a command. An order.

She was clearly tired and so were you.

"No."

Stubborn, this girl. You almost laughed bitterly.

"Come one it obvious that were both tired and –"

"Just go rest all by yourself, I want to leave this godforsaken place and go home!"

"And you think I don't?" she was starting to get on your nerves. "Think for once Buttercup. Don't you think that I don't want to get the hell out of here? Because I fucking do! Who in the right mind would like to stay here? But the fact that we're pushing ourselves too much could be the death of us. We don't even know what beasts hide around the corners of this place. With our powers drained how are we supposed to fight then? Huh?"

She let out a hoarse laugh as if she was about to cry or something. It almost made your heart sink.

"When did you get to learn how to think?"

She flashed you a smile for the first time in days.

Feeling quite triumphant, you grinned sheepishly before saying, "When one of us forgot to how to."

* * *

**Invisible Whiteness**

|No matter how trivial it is I don't want to make you sad|

Kagerou Days Fan comic

* * *

You found yourself almost breathless but you still didn't stop running. You took a glance at the dashing figure behind you. You fought the urge to scream.

So this was what being human felt?

Powerless, the thought of losing your powers forever scares you. You wanted to cry so badly but the sound of his voice stopped you.

"Bubbles, get a hold of yourself, I swear if you start crying I'm going to let go of your fucking hand!"

He was holding your hand. Reminding you that you weren't alone, you were with him. Despite your irritation of him before, his presence has given you a sense of comfort for the past few hours.

Before this chase, you found yourselves within a room filled with dolls.

The type of dolls that were made out of porcelain.

You were alone at that time. You were hyperventilating in panic, until Butch walked in from the big red door.

His eyes widen when you rushed towards him and gave him one of your tightest hugs.

You ended up crying on his dark green jacket.

After you finally got yourself together, he took off his wet jacket and allowed you to wipe your so water works and mucus (his words not yours). You laughed at his gesture; he ended up scowling while grumbling about ungrateful girls who just laugh when he was being nice. Which made you laugh even harder, but eventually, he laughed along with you. Making you realize that, that was the first time you talked civilly with each other.

"Thanks," you said to him.

You caught a hint of blush across his face before he turned away saying no problem.

Then that was when you heard barking and scratching from the door. When the door started to crack revealing a rather large three-headed dog, you shook in fear when you saw how big it was.

The two of you tried to fly only to realize that you somehow have lost your powers.

Butch cursed.

"Damn it Him!" he said angrily.

So it was His fault after all…

You should have figured it out sooner. No one could pull something like this other than Him.

Then all hell broke loose as he took your hand and ran.

So here you were now, running for dear life with your hands interlocked to remind you that you aren't alone. No matter how scared you were you just had to keep running.

Oh God knows how scared you were.

* * *

**Crimson Syrup**

|Motivation? I don't have any. I'm depressed actually.|

Death Note

* * *

You heard sobs, followed by barks.

You glanced at the rusty haired boy walking beside you who was sharing the exact same look you just gave him.

"Bubbles!" you both exclaimed before running towards the sound of her cries.

It took time before you reached there only to find that the room, perhaps the only room the existed there, was empty with only shattered porcelain scattering on the blood red floor.

You looked for any signs of blood, and sighed in relief that there were none.

Brick was looking patrolling from the outside of the room to see any sign of which way in this goddamn maze Bubbles possibly ran into.

He poked his head in just to tell you where she could have possibly went.

Judging from the scratch marks that coated at the broken door, she was obviously chased by some large animal or animals. You hoped she was fine and alive. With the labyrinth causing them trouble of forcely forfeiting their powers, they were all defenseless.

You also hoped that she wasn't alone. You hoped Buttercup or Boomer was with her.

Brick and you followed the path where scratch marks were accidentally engraved.

Pleading to God that you weren't too late to save her.

..

….

..

Your eyes widen in horror as you watched the three-headed beast ram his body towards her.

Then blood was splashed all over the floor.

No, no, no!

"Um, a little help here!" your heart skipped a beat when you recognized the muffled voice.

That's when you noticed the sharp object that was stabbed across the monster. You were just about to run to her aid when Butch, the green Ruff, beat you it.

"Thanks," you heard her mutter tiredly. Probably exhausted from getting pounced by a rather heavy figure.

"Yeah no prob," he retorted as he helped her stand to her feet.

Her face distorted into a wince.

Then you all looked down at here scraped knee. The wound was rather deep for a normal scrape. Your eyebrows furrowed, with this condition she can hardly walk.

"Can one of you guys carry her? "you asked them seeing as without your powers you could hardly lift her.

"t-that would be unnecessary," everyone's brows raised in unison as she tried and yet failed to exhibit her capability to walk fine. "Really guys I can wa-aaalk"

Everyone stifled a laugh at her expense.

Yep, she was totally not walking.

"I'll carry her," Brick offered with a chuckle.

She shyly thanked him after she was comfortably placed on his back. Despite the shallow hint of light you noticed a bit of blush was formed across her face, not really used to being carried.

Then you scanned the room.

"Butch, grab three of those swords over there" you pointed at the line of armor statues. "We might need them."

You noticed him hesitate for a while glancing over Brick and Bubbles before complying.

* * *

**If you squint there was Butchubbles moment right there.**

**Sorry I could write fluffs I'm just so unfluffy! **

***cries in shame***


End file.
